1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic panel, and more particularly to a support assembly for photovoltaic panels.
2. Description of Related Art
A support assembly for photovoltaic panels is designed to be foldable to reduce size during transport. Generally, the foldable support assembly is manufactured as individual components, where a great number of bolts are needed to assemble all the components together as finished product. It is often difficult and inconvenient to assemble all components together to form the support assembly. Therefore, how to make the support assembly take smaller space and be installed in convenience is a problem.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.